


Wiccans, Wolves & Coping

by Chelsea_Leigh15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_Leigh15/pseuds/Chelsea_Leigh15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi and her family move back to their native home after a mess up with debt and medical records. They move to Beacon Hills in Beacon County. There Mrs. Deheune is placed into the care of the local medical centre. Kimi meets and befriends Stiles Stilinski, the sheriff's son. The Wiccan then learns about Werewolves in the area and is reassured by Stiles they are harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

¤ PRELUDE ¤

|} Kimi's point of view {|

 

When Mum was first diagnosed everyone broke down. It wasn't expected nor did we want it to happen. You could say she was my best friend which was hard when I saw her like that. Even Dad didn't know how to cope. Hell, AJ was barely coping and he had just gotten full custody of his daughter, Delphyne.

“We're moving back to America,” Dad announced over breakfast one morning. I had been getting school and helping Aiden with last minute homework. I believe I wasn't the only one who gave him an odd stare. “We need it, we're in debt and your mum needs better health care.”

“America? Dad,” Aiden protested from his seat. “I was born here, you can't just ask me to leave my friends behind!”

“You'll make new ones,” Tania told him bouncing up into her chair. She was the same age as Delphyne so she had no problem with the move. It was just Aiden being picky. He stormed out of the room to have a good old sulk.

 

¤¤¤

 

Mum was transferred over to America by the hospital. We moved a week after her arrival. It was strange when we arrived in Beacon County. I didn't know this part of California existed before. Well, Dad did because he grew up here. He was going on about one of his old buddies as we pulled up to our new home. It was a four bedroom house which meant we all got our own room. I was actually fine with this. I didn't need Tania ruining my art projects.

“AJ, help us boys with the boxes okay?” My older brother was to help us to settle in before he and Delphyne moved into their own apartment. “We'll go see your mother tomorrow,” he threw over his shoulder to Tania and I. My little sister went around the back as I leant against the fence. I supposed I should go exploring but I didn't think getting lost was ideal.

“You could help us you know?” Aiden shouted his shoulder and I simply grinned. My little brother wasn't one for happiness, was he? He was such a grouch and always had been. Mum gave him the nickname Mr. Grinch which AJ and I had adopted.

“Oh hush, Mr. Grinch. She's under orders not to,” AJ told a sulky Aiden. I laughed when he sulked away and a chuckling AJ followed suit. Delphyne had followed Tania around the back. Now I was alone and I didn't what to do. I glanced to my left and spotted a police cruiser across the road. Great, I read the letters upon it. We were neighbours with the sheriff, weren't? Dad was going to love this! A doctor and sheriff neighbours.

“Scott, don't do anything you'll live to regret. I'm on my way around.” I glanced at the boy who was leaving the house. Skinny, my age and a dark hair. My breath caught in my throat as I saw his eyes. They reminded me of brandy and I loved that colour. “Actually,” he paused gazing back at me. “We have new neighbours so I'll have to leave you to it. Get Derek and Isaac to help you out, man.” He put away his mobile as he made his way over the road.

“I wasn't being nosy,” I told him, chewing my bottom lip. The boy just smiled softly and shrugged.

“It's just Scott. He doesn't know what to wear for his date with Allison.” I eyed him in confusion. I didn't know who Scott and Allison were. “Ah, right, you're new around here. I almost forgot. I'm Stiles and welcome to the neighbourhood, I guess.”

“Kimi and Stiles isn't your real name, right?” Stiles chuckled softly at my observation and nodded. “What is your real name then?”

“It's too embarrassing and people have a hard time announcing it. What about Kimi; is it short for Kimberley?” There was some sass in his tone and I was reminded of a drunk AJ. My brother let his camp side when he was drunk.

“Nope,” I coolly replied, popping the 'p'. “It actually says Kimi Deheune on my birth certificate. You can ask my father to show it to you anytime you need reminding of that.” Stiles looked over my shoulder at the house with an unreadable expression.

“So, would you like a tour of Beacon Hills? I can take you anywhere you like using my baby.” He pointed over his shoulder towards his jeep and I couldn't help but grin. Back at home, my older sister had a jeep just like that one. She called it her baby too.

“Sure, the boys are taking care of the heavy stuff. You don't mind the little monsters joining do you?” As I asked that Delphyne and Tania came running up the garden path. The two squealing happily.

“Ah, I have some candy in the jeep that they can have.” There was still disappointment in his tone, I couldn't help note. Did he want it to be just the two of us? “Come on, ladies, your chariot awaits!”

“Whose he?” Tania inched up an eyebrow before shaking her head. “I wanna help Daddy with my bedroom. Come on, Del!” The two girls ran into the house. I shrugged, turning back to Stiles.

“It looks like, it's just two of us. Maybe after your tour, you can take me to the care centre?” He eyed me as we slid in his jeep. “My mum's a resident there. It's easier for her to live there whilst the rest of us can get on with things.”

“Ah, that's totally cool then. I hope she makes a good recovery. I understand what it's like to loose a mum and it was hard.” There was something in his tone that made my heart stop. “I was only a kid when I lost my mum.”

“That must have been hard. If you want, you can meet mine. She'll probably fuss over you and give you some sweets or money.” My mum was like that with everyone. Stiles' expression brightened and told me that he would love that. I had the feeling that Stiles and I were going to be good friends. I wondered if I would meet Scott and Allison sometime. I bet it would be fun to hang with them too.

 

¤¤¤

 

Prelude, end.


	2. Bite One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi settles in Beacon Hills, the pack help AJ decorate his new club and Kimi makes a startling observation. Well, it startles Isaac who informs Derek and Kimi practically forces Mr. Sourpuss to allow to join the pack.

¤ BITE ONE ¤

 

{]| werewolves, the hales

• 

& pack closeness |[}

 

 

Within the past three weeks, Kimi had enrolled at Beacon Hills High School, befriended a few people and even had her friends visit her mum. She loved them all and couldn't help but flirt with Scott. That had made Kimi laugh when she did that. The poor boy didn't know what to do with himself. Luckily it was harmless fun or else he might have to run.

“You sure you want to do this?” Stiles asked her as she sat in front of the steering wheel. Kimi was honestly nervous about learning to drive but she could trust him. He was actually quite nice to me. 

The sheriff was building up a friendship with Dad at the moment. She saw the two talking from the window as she pulled up outside of the Stilinski house. Kimi jumped out of the jeep after making sure it's parked properly. Stiles sent the two men an odd look.

“Dad, is that a photo album?” She turned and instantly recognised the red leather-bond book. Kimi instantly felt her cheeks heat up. Her dad was officially an idiot!

“Ace was just showing me photos of his wife.” Stiles then joined his father smiling down at the photos. He then glanced up at her briefly before looking back down at the photos. Shoot me now! Kimi cursed. “She's so beautiful. Remind me to get my photo album later.”

“Dad,” Stiles ground out in embarrassment as she simply grinned.

“I would love to see a baby Stiles,” she giggled softly. He shot Kimi a glare as she held in another giggle. “I bet you were adorable.”

“I hate you,” he barked as she winked at him. Their fathers merely smirked at the pair. They were knowing grins but the two had no idea what they meant. Instead, they just shrugged it off and entered the Deheune household.

“Can I have a soda?” Stiles smiled softly and Kimi just stared at him. She was still getting used to the slang. “A can of cola?” He offered her, with an eyebrow raised. She opened the fridge and grabbed two cans of fizzy pop from it's freezing depths. The female handed one to Stiles as she sat on a stool at the breakfast bar.

“I was thinking about dragging you down to AJ's so you can help him decorate.” He slid her a stare of confusion as he popped open his can. Kimi opened her own and rolled her eyes. “For Jungle,” she clarified.

“I have bad memories of that place.” He hid behind his can as he took a sip of the sugary drink. The male visible shuddered as she slightly watched him with a blank expression.

“It shan't be that camp, Stiles. AJ does have a masculine taste. If Thea was here, she would make it look camp and have shirtless waiters in the joint. I mean, I'd probably steer clear of the club if that was the case.” Stiles still didn't look convinced. “I'll blag you a few glasses of rum and coke. Just don't tell my father and the sheriff. I don't need the conversation about drinking, thank you.”

“I don't want to go there alone.”

“Awe, get you're panties out of a twist. Derek, Isaac and Scott will be there. Although I feel sorry for Derek; he's just AJ's type.” She pulled out her phone and typed in; 'Be careful of my brother, he can be handsy - Kimi.' She then sent it off to the broody man. “Dad mentioned Derek's family to me.”

“He did?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to define that.

“Yep,” she replied popping the 'p'. “He went to school with Derek's uncle. Why is it he doesn't see all of the Hales around? He only sees Peter and, well, Dad mentioned that he wasn't on speaking terms with the guys.”

“There was a fire...” Stiles trailed off, unsure he should tell her. He felt that it was Derek's place to mention it. If the Sour wolf ever did. “Anyway, how's your herbal remedies coming along?”

“Terribly,” she frowned and he was taken aback by that. Kimi seemed to have a vast knowledge for the stuff. “I'll never be like my mother. She was so good at them before the...”

“She'll get better though,” Stiles tried. Kimi shrugged sadly and sipped her drink. That was when he wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. “It's okay to cry, you know? I did when Mum passed away. It helps.”

 

¤¤¤

 

“This colour scheme makes me think of an old gentlemen's club.” Kimi complained as she painted black onto the wall. Black and purple was the colour scheme that AJ went for. He reasoned that purple was a manly colour when Scott stared down at the paint.

“I'm only twenty-eight, Kimi.” AJ reminded her, as he wheeled in another cart of heavy furniture. His sister, Isaac, Scott and Stiles were the only ones painting if you didn't count their little brother who was skulking around. “Aiden, you're meant to dip the brush into the paint and then drag it against the wall.”

“Don't make me flick this paint at you.” The youngest male snapped. AJ left the boy to do whatever. There was no point in arguing with the moody teenager. Kimi could picture her little brother slamming his bedroom door later. That wouldn't be a pretty sight.

“Nice ars... I mean you're doing a great job there Derek.” She held back a grin. Kimi was spot on, Stiles noted with a grin. Derek was putting up lamp shades onto the ceiling lights. The wolf stared down at AJ with his usual scowl making the other male move away. 

“You're brother is so open, Mi-Mi.” Isaac told her. He was applying paint to the skirting board. She looked down at the blonde with a slight frown. “I mean, he's gay right?”

“It's one of those complicated things that we don't discuss. He has a daughter, remember?” AJ had only been with women in his life. It was a drunken event that he doesn't discuss to this day. The woman he had sex with had left Delphyne. No one discussed it out of respect. AJ did love his little girl after all.

“Ah, it doesn't matter. I'm sure he's part of this pack too. Even if Derek doesn't like the flirting.” A grin aligned Kimi's features as she knelt beside Isaac.

“Wolf,” she simply said and he staggered backwards, his eyes wide. He nearly knocked over an unsuspecting Scott from his ladder. He looked down at the blonde who was comically rolling around on the ground.

“What are you doing?” There was a hint of amusement in Scott's tone. Black paint splattered onto Isaac's face from Scott's paintbrush. Isaac straightened up and brushed himself down. He moved back to Kimi muttering 'nothing' to a confused Scott.

“What did you say?” The blonde whispered to her, picking his paintbrush back up. Kimi paused her own painting and leaned into him, her cheek pressed against his. To Stiles, it looked like an intimate moment and he turned away, trying to bat away the jealous feeling. Kimi had expressed her distaste in blondes and she was practically flirting with one!

“Don't worry, Stilinski, she does that when she tells others a secret.” A voice grumbled beside him. He turned to see Aiden sitting on a black sofa covered in a white cloth. The younger male was waving a dry paintbrush around. “Lahey isn't exactly her type anyway. His hair is too curly.”

“A secret?” Stiles prompted making Aiden shrug.

“It could be anything. It might be even Lahey's secret, she's good a reading people.” That made Stiles worry. What if she knew about Werewolves? Derek wasn't going to allow this as it might put Kimi's life in danger.

 

¤¤¤

 

“Where are the others?” Kimi stepped into the old Hale house and stared around. She immediately knew what happened here. Stiles did mention a fire before. Derek and Peter were stood on the opposite end of the room, watching her carefully.

“Isaac told me that you knew. Care to explain to us?” Derek looked pissed off and she shivered at his vexed expression. Stiles had warned her about his moods.

“I just told him I knew that he and some of the others are Werewolves. You could have told me, Derek. I'm not going to scream or sell you all out. Mum has a book on the supernatural and I read it before. I could see the signs for myself.” Derek was stunned to silence. No one had figured it out on their own. “Besides, I could become the pack healer or something. You know in case Dr. Deaton's busy elsewhere and I can put my herbal medicine to use. You know you can trust me.”

“I don't want to protect another human, Kimi. It's hard enough with Stiles and Danny as it is. How can I let you be put into danger too?” Kimi knew that this would be case. She frowned and folded her arms.

“I can take care of myself, Derek, I'm not a child. I've faced the likes of bullies and inhuman people before!” She inched towards the sour wolf, glaring at him. It was obvious she was ignoring Peter. “I'm also wondering why you didn't tell my father about the father. He used to come here a lot as a teen. He was even friends with,” she then looked over to Peter, her expression pained. “You.”

“I was in a mental state, how the hell could I have told him?”

“Derek could have rang him. He always kept in contact with everyone. You should have seen his face when Sheriff Stilinski told him. He was worried about Mum and now he has this burden. He doesn't even know where they're buried!”

“He can come by here and grief,” Peter suggested looking over to Derek.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Ace can come here and pray for them or whatever you Wiccans do. You can also teach us about herbal medicines if you want.” With that said, Derek moved away from the two. Kimi sighed.

“Just talk to my dad so he knows he hasn't done anything wrong, Peter.” She then followed after Derek, her expression still angry. “When's the next pack meeting? I want to give the others some tips on how to use the environment around them if they're injured. You know, in case they're on their own and they need medical assistance.”

“Tomorrow,” he replied in his usual tone. She tilted her head to the side.

“You know, it's okay to smile or show a hint of emotion. That way we know you trust us, Mr. Sourpuss.” Derek's nostrils visibly flared at the new nickname. It was more irritating than the one that Stiles had gave him.

“Don't push it, Kimi.” He pulled open the front door for her, signalling it was time to leave. The female gazed up into his eyes, biting her lips. It was as though she was looking into his soul. She then turned and walked out of the house.

 

¤¤¤

 

“I don't like Derek's attitude,” Kimi grumbled to Stiles as they sat down to play video games. They were with Scott and Isaac in the Stilinski household. “He could, you know, smile. It won't hurt him.”

“Derek has his reasons not show his emotion. He lost those who he cared for,” Isaac explained with a shrugged. He was careful not brush his elbow against Kimi. The blonde didn't want to blush again. “I think he's scared.”

“I don't think he's scared, I think he's lonely.” She told them, grabbing a controller. It had taken Kimi weeks to convince the boys to let her play video games with them. Now, they regretted it because she beat their high scores. Combined. “Loneliness creates this mask of blandness. He's doing it because he doesn't want anyone to pity him which is sad.”

“We can't change Sourwolf's attitude, Kim, I'm afraid. He's always been that way.” Stiles shrugged, poking at his controller violently. “He even tried to drive me away.”

“He probably had his reasons for that.” Scott reasoned as he pushed the analog control around, to move his character on the scene. The puppy-eyed teen sort of understood Derek better than anyone else. “He told me that you were annoying once.”

“Who said that?” A voice interrupted their play. All four teens turned their heads to see the devil himself climb in through Stiles' window. He looked more intimidating than ever. “Well, who said that?”

“I think Scott said you did,” Kimi explained looking a bit shocked. She wasn't used to the idea of people climbing through windows yet. The female had ordered the pack to use her front door or she would call the police. Derek couldn't deal with the police even if the sheriff was aware of him being a Werewolf.

“Did you say that?” Stiles demanded, forging mock hurt. Derek simply glared at him in reply and Stiles shrank back behind Kimi.

“Meet me in the woods in ten minutes.” Derek turned back to the window. “There's a body that's been mauled by something that isn't a mountain lion or a Wolf. Hurry up. Also, Scott, Isaac keep a close on Kimi and Stiles. I don't want them to be put in danger.”

The four teens stared at each other in questioning before they scrambled onto their feet. They wanted to know what kind of creature had done this. Well Kimi and Stiles did, Scott and Isaac were more concerned about protecting their friends from further danger. That thing could attack her and Stiles if they weren't too careful.

 

¤¤¤

 

Bite one, end.


	3. Bite Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang head out to inspect the body. Kimi and Isaac are attacked by two mysterious creatures. Studies tell her and Stiles exactly what they are afterwards. The two devise a plan.

¤ BITE TWO ¤

 

{]| new monsters, 

 

•

a close shave

• 

& a poisoning |[}

 

“Stay with Isaac, Kimi, I mean it. I don't want you getting hurt and me having to tell your father. He has enough on his plate already.” Derek glared at her as she was eager to go. Kimi got hyperactive at times and everyone groaned at the idea. She was exactly like Stiles Stilinski. The female was holding a bag of herbal medication just in case it was needed. Derek didn't care as long as everyone was safe. He made sure he was with Stiles and no one questioned him.

“Good luck,” Stiles grinned following the sour wolf. Kimi stared down at the dead body. There was a round marking on their shoulder and then their body had been mauled to death. She knelt down to inspect it. Derek had told her and Isaac to stay with the corpse.

“What's the diagnosis?” The blonde questioned as he stared the body himself. The circular marking was the first thing he saw along with the pus that seeped from it. “What's that?” He moved his hand to have a feel but Kimi pulled it away.

“I wouldn't if I were you. The pus clearly indicates that whatever it was, was venomous.” She pulled out a notebook and began to jot things down. A frown marred her lips as she thought. “It reminds me of a -”

“Scorpion's bite?” A shocked Isaac sounded and she looked at where he was looking. Her jaw dropped.

“Oh my fucking god!” She screamed as it's large pincher moved towards her. Kimi was shoved out of the way by the blonde who took the full brunt of the venomous attack. The gigantic Scorpion then scurried away. Isaac hit the ground, grabbing onto his shoulder as a curse left his lip.

“Jesus!” Kimi scrambled over to him and assessed the damage as puss began to leave the wound. She felt ill as she saw him pale. This wasn't happening. She grabbed her phone and dialled Derek's number.

“Pick up the fucking phone, Mr. Sour puss.” Kimi grabbed a dot leaf and pressed it against Isaac's wound. This had to work, she thought to herself. It would slow down the venom at least. “You better be okay,” she let out a shaky breath, keeping the dot leaf firmly in place. Her other hand had her phone still pressed to her ear as she listened to the rings. Why wasn't Der-?

“Kimi, what's going on?” Relief spread through her as she heard his voice. She about to answer him but a snarl cut her off. As did the slimy saliva that dripped onto her. Her heart stopped as she looked up into glowing red eyes and a large black nose. “What the hell was that?” Derek's voice asked as the thing in front of her snapped it's jaw and Kimi allowed a bloodcurdling scream to leave her lips.

“A... a...” She stuttered not sure what it was. All she knew it was swapping it's large claws at her and Isaac. Kimi ducked and covered him, still pressing the dot leaf to his shoulder. The blonde mumbled something. “Don't close your eyes on me, Isaac.” Suddenly the phone was shoved out of her hand and a stinging sensation spread along it. Kimi's eyes widened as she saw the blood slipping out of her hand and she felt faint. She looked up at the creature and gulped back her vomit. This wasn't happening. This wasn't -

Suddenly the creature was shoved back by a ... A Werewolf? A weak smile aligned her lips. Derek or Scott had come to her rescue. Thank God for that, she thought in relief. Her eyes saw a slow Stiles run towards them. So it was Derek. Typical. Stiles stopped in front of her and he eyed her hand, before gazing over to Isaac. A sharp gasp left his lips.

“What the hell happened?” He scrambled over to Kimi and grabbed something from his pocket. It was a bandage of sorts. He wrapped it around her hand before glancing back to Isaac.

“Stung by a gigantic Scorpion,” she mumbled out quickly and Stiles just stared at her. She knew what disbelief looked like and Stiles' expression portrayed that. “It's true! We need to get him to Dr. Deaton, I don't think this dot leaf will hold out for long. If we don't hurry, the venom will shut down his organs.”

“I'll take him,” a growl alerted them that Derek had finished. The two saw a few scratches on his arms as he lifted up Isaac. Kimi told him to keep the dot leaf over his shoulder. “Go get Scott and meet me at the hospital.”

 

¤¤¤

 

“He'll be fine,” Dr. Deheune after about an hour of waiting. The gang sighed in relief at his words. “We'll be keeping him in overnight though. That was quite an incident he was in. We've also phoned his foster parents so they are aware of the situation.”

“Thanks Dad,” Kimi smiled softly looking down at her stitches. The cut must have been a little deep for Mrs McCall to give them to her. She then hoisted herself off the bed and started to walk over to Isaac's room. The hand wrapping her arm had stopped her. She looked over her shoulder and felt her cheeks warm when she saw it was Stiles.

“He needs his rest, Kim. We'll come by tomorrow though before he's discharged.” She reluctantly followed him out of the hospital. The two clasped each other's hands as they joined Derek and Stiles. “We should do some research on this thing before there are more victims.”

“Those things,” Kimi corrected Stiles. “There were two things that attacked us. It was weird because they were more concerned with me and not Isaac.” She chewed her lip, it was obvious that she felt guilt. “I think whatever they were want Humans and not Werewolves.”

“That being said, Scott and I will be taking patrol tonight. I'll tell Peter and the Argents to do the same thing.” Derek told them before walking out of the car park. Scott shot the two an apologetic look before he followed the brooding wolf. Stiles nervously glanced at Kimi.

“We can research together?” He offered awkwardly as they climbed into his jeep. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she nodded.

“Grab your laptop, we'll study up in the loft. I'll look through Dad's books and see if there is anything there. I could also...” There was hesitation and Stiles didn't press her as he drove out of the hospital car park. He knew what she was getting at, anyway.

 

¤¤¤

 

“Chien d'enfer,” Kimi read out loud after three hours of fruitless searching. She had given up on her father's books and pulled out a book that had dust on it. Stiles didn't question it at all. He looked up from his laptop and stared at her in confusion. “It's French for Hell hound,” she added in explanation as she pushed the book in front of him.

“A hell hound is a supernatural dog what has black fur, red or yellow glowing eyes along with super strength or speed, it sometimes has ghostly or phantom characteristics. According to folk fore to see a hell hound is an omen which means imminent death.” He looked up from his book and frowned. This couldn't be right. “I'm scared for you, sour wolf and Isaac if this is what you saw. Death doesn't sound very nice at this moment in time.”

“I think this hell hound has to have been exiled from it's master or it has ran away. They normally reside in hell guarding it's gates.” Kimi pointed to the section about hell hounds being loyal and their habitat. “I don't think the part about it being associated with the element is truthful. This hell hound scratched me, so it has either been striped of it's powers or they really don't control fire.”

“It still doesn't explain why Isaac was poisoned. Derek would have had the same affects as Isaac if it's bite was poisonous. Actually you would too,” Stiles took her hand into his and he inspected her cut. Again, Kimi felt her cheeks warm up. “See, you're fine.”

“That I am,” she replied dryly as she turned through the book. She then pointed out another article. “This is what attacked us first. A Scorpion gigantesque, or Gigantic Scorpion in English, is around 10 and a half feet tall - taller than Derek or Isaac - and their sting is more deadly than their small relatives. Their sting can either poison their victims vital organs or paralyse. What I don't get is why it didn't attack me when it got Isaac. I mean, he should have been paralysed whilst my organs were frightened afterwards.”

“Kim, you're scaring me and maybe it wasn't a really clever creature.” A smile aligned her lips.

“You're right about that and I have this idea of it being connected to the hell hound. I believe that the hound's the scorpion's master or something. Also,” she pointed to something similar in both articles. “They can shape shift into Human beings. So, have they been any newcomers in town or at school in the past week? We need to find out.”

“I'll look at Dad's files and get back to you. You could look at your dad's medical records and I'll have Danny hack the school's systems to find any new kids.” Stiles and Kimi exchanged similar grins at the plan. It was as if they were on the same wavelength.

 

¤¤¤

 

Bite two, end.


	4. Bite Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Kimi deny their feelings for one another whilst telling the coach that their a couple. Then on a 'date', they bump into trouble.

¤ BITE THREE ¤

 

crushes

 

•

flirtation 

• 

arguments

 

Isaac was being cautious and Kimi could understand why. She was a bit nervous, which was why she was sitting on the bleachers watching the Lacrosse team practice. Coach Finstock kept glancing to her with a troubled frown.

“Shouldn't you be knitting, Deheune?” Kimi shot the coach a silent glare. She didn't favour the insult that he had just done. “You're going to be distracting my team. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you liked to read books.”

“I'm here because... Because...” She realised that saying that she was worried for the boys wouldn't go down well with Finstock. She could hear already his response to that. Coach gave her an impatient look and she chewed her lip. “Because my boyfriend's on the team,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. Kimi cursed herself for developing the brain not connected to mouth syndrome. That was what Stiles had called it once.

“Really?” Coach placed his hands on his hips as he gazed between Kimi and his team. It was obvious he was pairing her up with all of the team members. Excluding Danny of course, since he was gay. “I'm not seeing it. Which one is your boyfriend?”

“Hey Kimi! Are we still on for tonight?” Stiles had ran over to the bleachers, his gaze firmly on her on. He had meant research on the supernatural but Coach calculated it as something else.

“You're dating Stilinski, Deheune?” He chuckled as if he had it all figured out. Stiles was about to correct him when he felt a pair of warm lips on his. He played along and pressed back. “Oui! We'll have none of that here.” Kimi pulled away from Stiles, her cheeks warming up. “Congratulations, now get your arse back on that field Stilinski!” 

“Fine, see you later.” Stiles kissed her cheek and then ran back onto the field. Kimi had never been so confused in her life as she was now.

 

¤¤¤

Kimi didn't know when the argument started or how it did for that matter. All she knew was that her and Stiles were in the middle of a shouting match. It might have been about the kiss or who the creatures were after but they were still arguing.

“You kissed me and it's confusing the hell out of me!” Stiles shouted at her when she stared blankly at him. He had asked her how she was feeling. How could she know? She was confused too. "Just give me some hope, Kim. Lydia never did that!"

"A date tomorrow at eight o'clock," she muttered before running out of the Stilinski household. Stiles stood there in utter shock. Did she mean what he thought she meant? A smile aligned his lips as he sat down on the sofa. He certainly hoped that she meant that. He wanted her to mean that.

"Why did Kimi leave in such a hurry?" The sheriff questioned, standing in the doorway of the living room. Stiles felt his cheeks warm up, did his father overhear them? "Did I hear shouting just now? If there's something causing your relationship on the rocks, you can talk to me."

"She had to visit her mum," Stiles lied. He nearly choked when he heard his father's next words. His eyes widened in utter shock. "Re... Relationship? Dad, we're just friends." Shaking his head, the sheriff placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"It isn't what it looks like to Melissa and I, Stiles. You two look like an actual couple or there abouts." What did the man mean by that? "Just do something before someone comes along and takes her from her okay?" Stiles slowly nodded his head and went upstairs.

+++

"Dude, that was a good cover you and Kimi pulled at practice yesterday." Scott told him as they stood by their lockers. His puppy-brown eyes flickered over to Allison every now and then. Stiles was now jealous of his friend's puppy love. He also felt his cheeks warm up at the memory. "You didn't enjoy it, did you?" Scott's observation skills had improved over the past two years which Stiles dreaded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He barked in denial. Scott slammed his locker shut and grinned.

"I think you do, man and it's cool. I think you two would be good together." Stiles sighed and closed his own locker, moving his eyes over to where Kimi was stood. She was stood next to Lydia and her brother. They gone to calling him Deheune to not get him confused with Lydia's Aiden. She honestly looked pretty even if she was wearing baggy clothes. Another sigh left his lips when Kimi waved over to him.

"You've got it bad," Danny announced from next to Stiles. The hyperactive teen removed his gaze and looked at Danny in utter shock. "It's like when Scott stares at Allison, man. You're like a puppy with his first love." With that said, Danny wondered down the corridor and greeted Ethan with a kiss.

"Don't you want that? A loving relationship," Scott grinned at Stiles who was looking over to Kimi again. Lydia's disgusted expression told him that she didn't like Kimi's outfit. Who cared about that? The Wiccan was only being herself. "By the way, Deheune has made friends with two new kids."

"When was this?" Stiles turned back to Scott, his cheeks warm.

"Yesterday. I saw him greeting them after school. Ask Danny to look up their because Deheune's not saying anything. But when does he?" Scott chuckled softly. "Come on, we've got English."

+++

Stiles knocked on the front door of the Deheune household at eight pm exactly. In his hand, he had a box of white chocolates and a bottle of JD which he took from his father's collection. He wouldn't notice it missing. The front door opened to reveal a shocked Kimi standing.

"I thought you wouldn't take that seriously." She seemed embarrassed slightly but turned and grabbed her jacket. "I'm going to hang out with Stiles," she called into the house. "Tell Dad!" She then stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"Why wouldn't I? You're fun to be around." Stiles then held up the chocolates and bottle of Jack. "I thought we could just chill and have these at a very special spot." He winked at her, wondering if that would be too much.

"Have Scott or Derek on speed dial in case we get tipsy," she chuckled softly as she climbed into his jeep. "Drive us to our destination, Mr. Stilinski."

"With pleasure, Miss Deheune," he replied using his best British accent he could muster.

+++

"I always thought you were pretty, ya know?" Stiles smirked softly hiccupping slightly. In his hand was the bottle and it was half full. Kimi patted his shoulder softly, equally as drunk.

"When I first met you, I was drawn in by yeh eyes. Their this amber or brown colour and they're my favourite colour!" She drapped her arms around his shoulders, a drunken smile aligning her lips. Kimi pulled him closer to her. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay," he chuckled softly, his cheeks warming at the idea. The two leaned forward, swaying slightly.

"Get out of the way!" A voice screamed making the two pull apart. They turned to see a Hell Hound moving over to them. It's drool leaking from it's mouth. The sight made them sober slightly and realise that their path was blocked by this massive creature. The jeep was behind it.

"Run!" Kimi shouted, grabbing onto his hand and running into the thicket of the trees. "Oh crap!" She called when she spotted the scorpion that attacked Isaac previously.

"It's real," Stiles' eyes widened as he watched the gigantic desert wonderer move over to them. This didn't look good at all and who was it that told them to move? A lot of questions were clouding the pairs mind as the two creatures surrounded them.

To be continued...


End file.
